walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Josephine Greene (TV Series)
category Does this wiki have a "Mentioned Characters" category yet? QueenBuffy Ethnicity She is irish american confirmed by Hershel in episode 311. She is not blood, she is married into the family. This does not make her Irish. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 17:54, December 30, 2012 (UTC) This isn't Josephine! Josephine was correct before under "Unnamed or unseen characters" and whoever has added her to the main character list is wrong and I'm dissapointed with this wiki for allowing this to happen as obviously someone in charge did it (us not in power on this site can't edit the TV character list) This is wrong because: 1. The picture is black and white and appears to date back to the early 20th century (before Hershel was born) 2. The DVD commentary has Scott Wilson who portrays Hershel clearly stating that this picture is in fact his real life mother. 3. There is no mention at all that this picture is Josephone in any episodes. 4. Why would Scott Wilson's real life mother in a picture before his birth portray his wife??? Please someone read this and change it! 17:50, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I am the one who wrote "this is not Josephine" back side 2013 and NOTHING has changed. Please any intelligent people read it and join the dots, there is no way that Scott Wilson's real life mother is portraying his wife (it is sick) and Josephine belongs in the unnamed and unseen category. Just cause there is a picture of woman in the house idiots on this wiki assumed its his wife. I've no idea how this has escaped the notice of the administrators this long but unless there is proof that his mother plays his wife (sick) and birthed Maggie. I will reiterate my points 1. It is black and white from before Hershel was born 2. Its the actors real life mother 3. Scott in a DVD commentary for Nebraska I think mentions there is a picture of his mother in the house but fails to mention its also his onscreen wife..... 4. Josephine was mentioned, never seen but assumed to be the black and white portrait of a woman in the 1930s. Did anyone consider that they used the portrait for its aesthetic atmosphere and that instead of being Josephine Greene(first wife and Maggie's mother) that the image is actually an older relative or even Hershels mother and Maggie's grandmother... 5. Lastly I'd hate if I became an actor and my real mother plays my wife (sick and twisted...) Reading what you wrote about Josephine not being the same woman in the picture actually makes perfect sense. I'm suprised the wiki hasn't noticed it yet. There is never any confirmation at all that the black and white picture is Josephine and yet it seems she's been assumed to be her. It makes sense. Why would Scott Wilson's mother portray his wife? That is sick by any production values. I'd say Josephine is actually an unseen character and that picture is meant to be another member of his family. Would it be too far a stretch to believe his mother in real life is portraying his mother in the show. Imagine if she or Scott Wilson went on this wiki "Hi I'm Jewel Wilson, Scott's mother and I play his wife in the show"...... Ewwww.Jrh89 (talk) 21:29, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Status How did Josephine die? -Jack7809 (talk) 19:28, March 26, 2017 (UTC) I hate how I've been saying for years that the picture isn't Josephine and I've been ignored for years. For a wiki that prides itself on detailed and accurate information. I'm shocked and suprised this has been allowed to stay like this for so many years. The picture is not Josephine. NEVER is it stated or implied in the show that the picture on the wall is Hershel's late first wife and Maggie's mother. The picture is never even observed or acknowledged. So why on earth have the powers that be here put this random black and white picture of a woman from the 1930s as his wife??? Story wise Hershel would have been born circa the 1940s. His "wife" in the picture is already an adult in the 1930s. The ONLY time the picture is referenced is in the audio commentary for episode 208 Nebraska when Scott Wilson who plays Hershel confirms the picture is his real life mother. MOTHER! So you guys have put Hershel's wife as the actor's real life mother. God forbid Scott Wilson comes to the wiki and see what you guys have done. His mother according to you guys plays his wife............sick............. Truth is we can never know who the picture is meant to be in the show. It's clearly not his wife but also is clearly a family member. Based on the fact it's Scott's mother then it wouldn't be too far a stretch that it's actually Hershel's unnamed mother and Maggie's grandmother. One thing is for certain, Joesphine Greene belongs in the Unnamed and UNSEEN characters page, not on the named and seen characters page using a random portrait. Note Annette and Shawn are rightfully there die to Maggie in 203 Save The Last One specifically pointing them out on the refrigerator to Glenn. Please someone read this and ammend this. "Joesphine" has been there for far too long. Jrh89 (talk) 15:39, July 19, 2017 (UTC)